


Worries

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Oliver worries about how his life is affecting the ones he loves.





	Worries

**Title:** Worries  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Author:** **Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 525  
**Content notes:** 99\. Innocence  
**Summary:** Oliver worries about how his life is affecting the ones he loves.

**Worries**

Oliver opened the door to William’s room a little and checked to make sure he was asleep. He quietly closed the door and walked over to sit on the sofa. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Felicity walked out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She sat down and put the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

“I should have never come into his life. He was innocent before he knew me. All i have brought into his life is fear and pain.” Oliver looked over at Felicity. “I should have never come home. All i do is put the people I love in danger. Tommy. My mother. Thea. Samantha. William. Even you.”

Felicity picked up the bottle and poured whiskey into the glasses. She handed one to him and he downed it in one gulp. “Oliver you’re tired. You need to get some sleep.”

“Felicity, how can I be a good father to him when I have taken his innocence.” Oliver refilled his glass and downed it.  

“Oliver, this life isn’t easy and you can’t protect us from everything.” Felicity leaned against his shoulder. “We are all better because we have you in our lives. We are going to lose people we love. It’s a part of life.”

Oliver sighed and put the glass on the table. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Felicity…”

“What I’m trying to say is, that we don’t stay innocent our whole lives. We all grow up and see the world for what it is.” Felicity patted him on the arm to get his attention. “Your job… our job as William’s parents is to help him learn that.” Felicity put one of the sofa pillows in her lap and guided Oliver’s head down on it. “You need to sleep. You haven’t been able to rest for days.”

Oliver took a deep breath as he lay on the pillow. “I don’t know what we would do without you, Felicity. William and I need you to keep us sane.”

Felicity kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry so much. He knows that we love him and that will help him grow into a good man. Just like his father.”

“Mm hmm.” Oliver took another deep breath to relax. He knew she was right but he would still worry.

Felicity rubbed circles on Oliver’s arm. Her guys needed her to be strong and she would do that but she had her worries too.

Their future was so up in the air at the moment that it made Felicity feel like the world was against them.

Whatever was coming, she would help them deal with the reality of it. They lived a dangerous life. A life where innocence had no place and trying to stay innocent could only do more harm than good.

They sat like that for hours until cold light of dawn crept into the living room. Felicity made no move to wake Oliver. She suspected that he really wasn’t asleep. She rubbed his arm and looked out the window until she heard William’s alarm go off to wake up for school.. 

 


End file.
